Why Flora Left The Winx
by HeatherMoonPixie
Summary: This story is about how Flora left the Winx. She leaves and does not see them for eight years. At an important meeting, all Winx families go to the Planet where the meeting is held and they run in with Flora... What happens? xxxx Please REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

The summary is more or less in the prologue as well. xx

* * *

Prologue-

Flora was the first to leave the Winx. It was understandable. She had caught Helia making out with Krystal, she got into a giant fight with her parents, her sister had disappeared… For the few months before she left, she just existed. None of us know where she went to; she has kept a low profile. We do not even know if she is still in the Magical Dimension, but we all miss her. All of us, even the specialists, stayed away from Helia, he had no right to hurt Flora like that. After Flora left, we were devastated, we thought she would come back, but she never did. The rest of us are still in contact, we see each other at least once a week; we tell each other everything. However, we did split up, the Winx Club is now only a story; it did not feel right without Flora. Most of us have married, and have kids, or are pregnant. We missed Flora, but we had to keep on moving with our lives, but I do not think that there is a single day that we do not think about her. For the first year after she left, we left everything behind and went searching for her. We found nothing, and so we returned home, and we still have not found her, eight years later. But I know we all keep an eye out for a tan honey brunette with forest green eyes. I hope we find her; none of us have been at our fullest happiness without her.

* * *

A/N: Which of the other five Winx girls do you think it is?


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

FIRST CHAPTER COMING UP!

* * *

"Good morning Massie, is Flora awake yet?" A beautiful light blonde asks a teenaged girl.

"Yes your Highness." Massie replies with a small curtsy.

"Thank you Massie." The queen strides past the pink haired girl and enters Flora's chambers. "Flora?"

"Good morning, I'm in the garden!" A voice calls. The lady walks and sees the honey brunette gazing at her flowers.

"How are you, Flora?"

"I'm fine sweetie, how are you?" Flora asks as she hugs her best friend.

"I'm as well, are you joining us for tea later?"

"Of course I'm coming. How is Nala?"

"She is well, though she wants to know whether she is getting a baby sister or brother." The queen pats her growing tummy.

"We all do." Flora smiles as they sit down on one of the benches.

"I have something to tell you Flora."

"What is it?"

"The next grand meeting is here, royals of all Realms are coming here. It is mandatory that all citizens come to the ball. I spoke with Nathan, but he said you must come as well." Flora looks down for a moment. "Between Sky, Bloom, Aisha, Stella, and Roxy, they have enough power to have the rest of the girls come as well. Galatea will probably want Musa to come. And, since it is a five day meeting, they will be staying here at the palace for five nights, as they arrive in the evening."

"Only the ball is mandatory, right?" Flora asks with a soft voice.

"The dinner before the ball as well, but I got you out of the rest of the mandatory things that the high classes have to do."

"Thank you sweetie, it means very much to me."

"I know you don't want to see them again. They arrive tomorrow night, and tomorrow Lydia and Nadia are coming to make you a dress. They have enough time; the ball is only on the last night."

"Thank you." Flora attempts a smile. "Why don't I go visit Nala for a while, I know you have much to do." The amber eyed lady opens her mouth to say something, but is stopped by Flora. "Don't worry; I'll be there at three for tea."

"Thank you, Flora, I will see you later." Flora follows her close friend out of her chambers, but they split ways after a while. The queen goes to the throne room, and Flora continues to the royal wing. She quickly finds the room of the four-year-old princess and knocks.

"Who is it?" A voice shouts as Flora hears footsteps.

"It's F-" The tanned lady is interrupted by a squeal as the door opens.

"Auntie Flora!" The little blonde wraps her arms around Flora's legs.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm very good, will you play with me?"

"Of course, sweetie, what are we playing?"

"Dollies, daddy brought me one from Delona!"

"How many dolls do you have now?"

"Fourteen, I think."

"Well that is a large amount of dolls. Which one should I be?"

"This one, from Linphea, you always play her." The blue eyed girl hands Flora a doll with light green hair. "Will you take me riding tomorrow?"

"I will if I have time, if not, I will try to find time soon."

"Thank you, Auntie Flora."

"Anything for my girl, so, what are we playing today?"

"Lily and Cassie are going horse riding." Nala states and the two play for a few hours.

"Nala, I have to go, I have tea with mommy." Flora states as she sees it is half past two.

"Can I come with you, at least to see your dress?" The medium tanned princess asks.

"Okay, you can come to my chambers. Lead the way, sweetie." Together Flora and Nala walk to Flora's chambers. On her bed lay a light green dress with a pair of matching flats. Flora quickly changes while Nala explores the garden.

"Auntie Flora, can I do your hair?"

"Of course, baby. I already brushed it." Flora sits down on a chair while Nala stands on a second chair. The four-year-old quickly creates a small braid on the side of Flora's head. She then takes a few small flowers and sticks them into the little braid. "Thank you Nala."

"You're welcome Flora." Nala replies as she hops down from the chair.

"Why don't find Massie and Serafina? I'm sure they will want to play with you." Flora says as they leave the chambers.

"Okay, see you later Auntie Flora." Nala hugs Flora before running off.

* * *

A/N: First chapter done. Can you guess who the queen is? You won't find out until the chapter of the ball.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

SECOND CHAPTER COMING UP!

* * *

Flora smiles after Nala and walks into the royal gardens.

"Flora, come join us, we were just about to start." The queen calls.

"Of course, thank you. Hello Marie, hello Amanda. How are you?"

"We're fine, thank you. How are you Flora?"

"I'm doing well. How are the children?"

"Helen is excited to be staying at the castle for a night." Amanda smiles as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Miranda is excited for her first ball, other than Beta's dances."

"School dances and royal balls are quite different, but always entertaining." Flora states with a smile. For two hours the four ladies talk and enjoy themselves, until a servant comes up to them.

"Your Highness, King Lucas and Queen Kylie have arrived early."

"Oh my, I am sorry to end the tea party, but I need to see to the guests." The blonde says apologetically.

"Of course, we understand. We will see you soon." Marie says as she hugs the two ladies.

"Bye Marie, bye Amanda." Flora says as she follows her friend into the palace.

"We apologize, your majesty, we misread the dates."

"It is fine Lucas, Kylie. It is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you again as well. I have the feeling we intruded something."

"No, it is fine. I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. This is Flora, Flora, this is Lucas and Kylie; they are from Delona." The pregnant queen introduces them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties."

"It is our pleasure as well." Queen Kylie replies.

"Flora, I need to speak to Nala, could you show Lucas and Kylie to their rooms?"

"Of course, Nala is probably with Massie and Serafina." Flora replies and leads the royal couple from Delona to the guest rooms. "This is your room; I hope you have a great stay."

"Thank you." Lucas smiles as they enter, and Flora leaves to return to her own rooms.

Dinner that night was quiet, as always, and Flora retired to her rooms early.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter done, sorry that is so short. Can you guess who the queen is yet?


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

THIRD CHAPTER COMING UP!

* * *

The next morning she was woken by the two seamstresses, Lydia and Nadia, who needed to take her measurements.

"It will not take long, milady. We only need to make sure the corset is correct and that we have the correct measurements."

"No problem." Flora smiles at the young and elderly ladies. "How is James doing?"

"He is great, he is very excited to meet other children; he only knows the ones from his school and the others in the palace." Nadia replies with a soft smile.

"I'm very proud of my daughter; she has a fine man and a kind son." Lydia adds.

"James does have proper manners." Flora states as the ladies take her measurements. Half an hour they are done and leave her. While looking at her garden, a stable boy walks past with a horse and an idea pops into Flora's mind. She quickly changes into a pink and green dress, grabs her riding bag, and rushes to the princess's room. As soon as she gets there she knocks.

"Who is it?"

"Nala, do you want to go riding?" Flora asks with a grin.

"Can we go?" Nala opens the door with a matching grin.

"Of course, hurry up and change, I'll get your riding bag." While Nala changes, Flora packs her riding outfit. As soon as they are both done they hurry to the stables.

"Princess Nayleen, Lady Flora." A young stable boy says as he sees them come.

"Could you get our horses while we change, James?" The six-year-old boy nods and runs off, while the two girls go and change. They come out, both in their riding outfits. Normally, if Flora rides out in groups or with the queen, she would wear a dress. But she loved riding, and loved riding fast. Nala needed to learn how to ride properly before wearing a dress on a horse. Today though, she would be riding with both legs on one side, she would learn how to ride and enjoy it. She had just started proper riding lessons, and would learn how to ride sideways, now it was time to ride while enjoying it. James stands there, with another man, holding the two horses.

"Good morning milady, princess." The man says with a bow.

"Good morning Chase. Would you help the princess onto her horse?" Flora asks as she gets onto her own horse. Chase nods and helps the princess onto her pony.

"I want a big horse."

"When you're older you can get a big horse." Flora explains as they slowly ride out of the stables. She takes the pony's lead and pulls her along. A few hours later, the two girls return to the stables, where a servant was waiting.

"Lady Flora, Princess Nayleen, guests have started arriving. I must go and get the princess cleaned up before dinner."

"Of course Jaqueline, I will get ready myself. Be good, sweetie." Flora kisses Nala's forehead and hands Jaqueline Nala's bag. She then takes her own bag and walks through the gardens, towards her chambers. As she crosses the main path towards the other side of the gardens, someone calls her name.

* * *

A/N: Who is it?


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

THE FOURTH CHAPTER!

* * *

"Flora? Is it really you? Flora!" The honey brown haired lady immediately recognized the voice. She may have not heard it in eight years, but she knows it. Flora does not turn and keeps walking, at a faster pace. "Flora, please wait!" Flora reluctantly stops and turns around. The Solarian queen runs up to her and hugs her. Flora automatically stiffens. She has not been hugged by anyone other than the princess and the queen since she left the Winx. "We all miss you so much! Where have you been? What are you doing here? Were you invited to the meeting? Do you live here?" The blonde throws out question after question.

"Calm down Stell, breathe." A brown haired man appears beside hazel eyed lady with two little girls.

"Hello Stella, Brandon." Flora says quietly.

"Flora…" Stella whispers, but before either Stella or Brandon could say anything else, Flora spins and runs through the gardens, to the secret entrance to her chambers. In her room Flora quickly changes out of her riding clothes and into a simple evening dress. For the next few days she would be dining with the children, alone in her chambers, or with the maids and servants in the kitchen. She imagined the open spot on the left of the queen that no one was allowed to sit in other than Flora. She would probably dine with the staff tonight; parents will be bringing their children into the smaller dining room all evening while they arrive, until they go for dinner. Every lunch and dinner after tonight, the children would be brought by the servants and maids, while the parents have another program. If she went to dinner with the people under eighteen, there would be a major risk of running into one of the Winx.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's a really short chapter. Three more chapters until the ball! There is just one in between, then the dinner, then the ball! xx

Please review, the more review, the faster I update. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

THE FIFTH CHAPTER, TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE BALL!

* * *

Tomorrow would be the big dinner and the ball. During these first four days Flora kept well out of the way of the guests, and did not run into any of the Winx. She did see their children at lunch and dinner though, when she decided to eat with the children.

Yesterday Flora ran into her sister Miele, Flora had not seen her since she disappeared, a few months before she left, only a few days before she saw Helia with Krystal. And Miele had not come alone. She was invited because she was dating the son of the king of Callisto, Prince Nathan. They chatted for a few minutes before planning to meet this afternoon.

"Auntie Flora, are you here?" Nala walks into the bedroom while looking around for the brunette.

"I'm here Nala, what is it?" Flora walks out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed.

"Can you go ride with me again, please?"

"Do you not want to spend time with the other children? They leave in two days." Flora asks as Nala sits down on the bed beside her.

"I want to be with you too." Nala explains while brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm going to go to town with my sister today."

"Can I come with you, please Auntie Flora?" Nala pleads.

"I guess you can come along, as long as you dress appropriately. You cannot go to town in that dress." Flora nods to the long, light blue dress the princess wore.

"Okay! Thank you Auntie Flora!" Nala throws her arms around Flora while grinning like crazy.

"Go ahead to your room. I'll quickly finish up and meet you there."

"Okay." The four-year-old girl dashes out of the room and Flora shakes her head with a smile as she quickly changes into a simple sundress and pulls her hair into a simple bun. She slips into her flats and makes her way to the princess's room. "Auntie Flora, can you do my hair?"

"Of course sweetie, how do you want it?" The tanned lady asks while brushing the blue eyed girl's hair.

"A braid please." Nala says and Flora quickly braids Nala's midlength hair. "How does your sister look like?"

"She has peach hair, light skin, and jade eyes. She is the lady that was with Ashy's mother yesterday."

"Oh, she is very pretty."

"Yes, she is." Flora agrees as they walk into the gardens, it was planned for the sisters to meet.

"Flora!" Miele calls as soon as she comes into sight. Flora grins and runs to hug her sister.

"Miele, I would like to introduce you to Nala." Flora nods to the little girl.

"You are the princess, aren't you?" Miele asks and a smile appears on Nala's face.

"Yes. I am four years old." Nala holds up four fingers to show her.

"Wow, you're a big girl."

"Why don't we get going? I know this amazing ice-cream stand near the park, and a little princess I know loves their chocolate blueberry ice-cream."

"Do they have peach?"

"They have every flavor there is." Flora replies as they walk to a carriage.

"Hello, Princess Nayleen, Lady Flora, Lady Miele." The man who opens the door greets the ladies.

"Hello Jonathon." Flora replies with a smile as they get in. The few minutes to town the three ladies sit in silence. Flora and Miele look out of the windows while Nala fiddles with her braid. On their walk to the park, the two sisters catch up. They do, until they are interrupted by Nala.

"Auntie Flora, Auntie Flora, the ice cream stand!" Nala tugs on Flora's hands and begins dragging her to the stand. The two sisters laugh and follow the eager princess.

"Good afternoon Princess, Flora, I see you brought a friend."

"Hello Pierre, this is my sister, Miele. The usual please, and peach in a cone." Flora orders with a smile. "Miele, this is Pierre, owner of this delicious ice-cream.

"It's on the house, cherie." Pierre says as he hands out the three cones, the chocolate blueberry one to Nala, a green tea one for Flora, and the peach one for Miele.

"Pierre…"

"No discussion, cherie, you paid after those boys ruined my stand, and you brought your sister. It is on me."

"Merci Pierre. Say hello to Maggie and Amy for me!"

"I will, see you soon!" Pierre calls after them as they walk into the park.

"How do you know him?" Miele asks as they sit down on a park bench.

"I met him when I first moved here, he had just moved here as well. You see, Pierre is from France, on Earth. He met Maggie there, and she brought him back to the Magical Dimension where they got married and then had Amy, who is now six. I came here regularly, and when Nala was born, I brought her along. So I've known Pierre for nearly eight years."

"Why did you leave Flora?" Miele asks with a frown.

"I had to. I had a fight with Ma and Pa, you were gone, and other things happened." Flora explains quietly.

"Auntie Flora, can I go over there and play with Estelle, Phoebe, and Sylvie? Please." Flora looks up and sees Stella and Bloom with the three girls, and Bloom holding a fourth.

"I thought you wanted to go horse riding?" Flora asks, desperately wanting to get out of the park.

"Don't you wanna spend more time with Miele?" Nala asks with a confused expression.

"Miele can come horse riding with us. The sooner we go, the longer you can ride." Flora explains hastily.

"Okay!" Nala grins and runs to the carriage.

"Is that fine with you, Miele?" Flora asks her sister while they quickly follow the blonde girl.

"It is fine, I understand." Miele smiles reassuringly as they climb into the carriage and drive back to the palace.

"I think Shelby has a set of riding clothes that fit you. Could you go help Nala, I'll get our things and come to her room." Miele nods and walks off with the princess while Flora goes to the maid quarters. "Shelby?"

"Hey, Flora, how are you?" A redhead greets the green eyed lady with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. Do you have a spare set of riding clothes? Nala and I are going riding with my sister."

"Of course, they are freshly washed." Shelby rummages through her cupboard and takes out a set of clothes. "Here, these are the boots." Shelby hands Flora a pair of riding boots.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem, see you soon!" Flora waves and rushes to her own chambers to retrieve her own clothes. She quickly changes and carries the set of clothes to Nala's room. Nala was dressed, the only thing missing were her boots.

"Flora, I can't do the boots. Could you?"

"Sure, here are the clothes." Miele smiles and goes to the bathroom. Flora just finishes putting on Nala's second boot, when Miele walks out in her riding outfit, her in a braid. Flora pulls her own hair into a ponytail and together they walk out to the stables. They get their horses and ride around for a few hours.

"I think it is best if we get ready. Dinner will start soon." Flora states as they arrive at the stables.

"Could I eat with you tonight? I would like to talk a bit more." Miele says with an unsure smile.

"I'd love for you to join. Do you mind eating in the kitchen? I promised Massie, Shelby, and James to eat with them tonight. And Gertrude is making her famous fish plate tonight."

"No, I don't mind." Miele replies with a growing smile.

"I need to bring Nala back to her room. You can meet me at my chambers after you've changed. You can leave the riding clothes in your room. The maids will clean them and return them to Shelby."

"I will, see you later." Miele walks off and Flora brings Nala to her room, where Jaqueline was waiting. On her walk to her chambers, she runs into Massie.

"Are you still eating with us tonight?"

"Yes I am. Could you tell Gertrude to prepare an extra plate? My sister is joining us."

"Of course, I'd love to meet your sister. See you for dinner." Flora smiles after the teenager and enters her chambers. She quickly gets changed into a simple evening dress and waits for her sister.

* * *

A/N: I'd say this is my longest chapter yet. :) The next chapter is of the dinner, and the chapter after is the ball. :) The queen with soon be revealed. xx


	7. Author's Note & Preview

A/N: Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not updating. I've been super busy with tests and projects, and for the next week or so I'm gone on holiday.

I'll try and upload a chapter or two as soon as I get back. Sorry!

Here's a little preview for the next chapter:

"Flora!" The redheaded queen shouts

"I told you guys!" Stella yells at her friends as they run towards the brunette.

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What happened?"

"How are you?" All these questions are fired at Flora in different ways.

"Lady Flora will speak with you later, but the Queen requested her presence." A servant comes up next to the ladies.

"Thank you Harold. Bye Winx." Flora nods at the five ladies and follows the servant into the dining room. After a few moments of staring the ladies walk in and sit down in their assigned seats, spotting Flora sitting next to the queen with a smile gracing her features.

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PREVIEW! UPDATE IN A WEEK OR SO!


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

THE SIXTH CHAPTER, LAST ONE BEFORE THE BALL AND THE REVELATION OF THE QUEEN!

* * *

Flora stood in her room with Lydia. The elderly lady was just finishing up on readying Flora for the dinner.

"There, I'm done." Lydia states as she steps back to look over Flora's dress.

"Thank you Lydia, it is beautiful!"

"I would hope so; I worked on it day and night." Lydia says with an annoyed expression, but her eyes gave her away. Lydia had worked for Flora since she first moved into the castle.

"I'll make sure not to ruin it."

"Honey, you've never ruined any dress before, I don't expect you to start now." Lydia starts to clean up her things. "If anything happens during the dinner, find me or Nadia before the ball, and we'll fix you up."

"Thank you Lydia."

"Stop thanking me." Lydia says as she lets out an exasperated sigh, however, once again, her amber eyes gave her away. "Before I forget, you were requested by the princess. She is waiting in her room for you. She refused to go to dinner before she saw you, so I suggest you hurry, dear."

"I will and thank you again!" Flora calls as she rushes out of her chambers.

"That girl…" Lydia mutters under her breath, but the corners of her mouth moved up the slightest bit, softening her annoyed glare.

"Knock, knock."

"Auntie Flora!" The little princess opens the door and jumps into the honey brunette's arms.

"Hello sweetie, I heard you were starving yourself."

"I wanted to see you first." Nala pouts and her eyes lower.

"That may work on mommy, daddy, and the maids, but not on me sweetie. You should know better than to pout at me."

"Sorry Auntie."

"It's okay sweetie. Now will you go to dinner? I will visit you tomorrow as soon as I wake up."

"So you mean before the sun comes up?" Nala asks innocently.

"You cheeky little monkey."

"I'm a princess."

"Well, the monkey princess should start walking down the stairs and to the dinner table, I do not want to be the reason you miss dinner."

"Aww, okay. Bye Auntie Flora!" Nala squeals as she races down the corridor.

"That monkey…" Flora whispers with a grin. She then starts walking down the stairs, and runs right into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Flora squeaks out before looking up. Her breath catches as she looks into the dark blue eyes.

"Flora…" Helia says softly.

"Um… Hi Helia…" Flora replies just as softly. Her plan to go unseen by the Winx was not working too well.

"I didn't know you were invited? I haven't seen you at any meetings."

"I only arrived earlier today. I had something…" Flora lies and tries to be vague.

"Oh, were you invited by Krystal as well?" Helia asks curiously.

"Huh, what, no, I came with another friend." Flora says quickly. It was partially true; she was here because of someone else. "Um… I think I need to get going?" Flora's voice squeaks at the end of her sentence, making it sound like a question.

"Are you going do the dinner? I'll escort you." Helia offers and before Flora could reply, he continues. "You look stunning Flora."

"Um… Thank you… But I think I left something in my room. I need to go, sorry!" Without waiting for a reply, the tanned lady hurries away. For a few minutes Flora hides out near the guest chambers before finding it safe to go to the dining room. Just as she neared the large wood doors, she hears familiar voices floating towards her. She could count ten. She quickened her pace, but she was not fast enough.

"Flora!" The redheaded queen shouts.

"I told you guys!" Stella yells at her friends as they run towards the brunette.

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What happened?"

"How are you?" All these questions are fired at Flora in different ways.

"Lady Flora will speak with you later, but the Queen requested her presence." A servant comes up next to the ladies.

"Thank you Harold. Bye Winx." Flora nods at the five ladies and follows the servant into the dining room. After a few moments of staring the ladies walk in and sit down in their assigned seats, spotting Flora sitting next to the Queen with a smile gracing her features.

The five friends were shocked by the fact that Flora had been requested by the Queen, sat next to her, and got along so well with her. They looked at each other in confusion, did they miss something? Flora seemed so at ease, the two times Flora saw them she was tense and eager to get away. The five couples sat near each other, and near Stella and Brandon, sat Helia, next to Krystal and her husband. He too was confused at how happy Flora seemed. They spotted Miele and Prince Nathan of Callisto sitting next to Flora, with the King and Queen of Callisto. Flora did not seem to mind her sister there, she was relaxed. Throughout the entire seven course meal, the five couples and Helia kept stealing glances at Flora. She seemed to be oblivious to them, or she was purposely ignoring them. She never turned to look in their direction. By the end of dinner, every person in the room was stuffed. King Anthony stands, and instantly everyone stands as well. The blonde queen seemed a bit tired, and Flora helped her stand.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Flora, I'm fine." Flora looks at her friend, her eyes showing she didn't believe the Queen.

"We thank you for coming. Never has our palace been this full. We hope you have all enjoyed your stay, and we hope to see you all again after you leave. The ball will commence in half an hour, we will see you there." People then start leaving, King Anthony and his wife among the first. The former Winx linger to see if they could catch Flora, but she was already gone.

"Will we ever be able to speak to her?" The midnight-blue haired lady asks quietly.

"We could perhaps speak to Miele, but we will find a way." Her dark skinned friend states firmly. "We've come this far, we're not going to give up now."

* * *

A/N: Your reviews got me to update. It may not be the best chapter, I'm dead from all the skiing. ;) I hope you enjoyed it! xx


	9. Chapter 7 - Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!**

THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! This is only part one, and ends with the revelation of the queen.

* * *

Flora stood outside the ballroom with her best friend. "Are you sure you're fine?" Flora asks.

"Yes, and if you don't want to walk in and be announced, I suggest you go now."

"I will, I'll wait for you near the side entrance."

"I know, Flora, now go." The brunette sighs and leaves her best friend. She sneaks in through the servant entrance and heads to the side entrance. She watches everyone's arrival be announced before they descend the stairs.

"King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon…" They are the first of her former friends to be called. She ignores everyone, but when her friend's names are called, her ears open. "…Sir Timmy and Lady Tecna of Zenith…" Two down. "…King Roy and Queen Aisha of Andros…" Then a short pause… "Sir Riven and Lady Musa of Melody…" Only a few more to go… "…Queen Roxy of Tir Nan Og with Sir Lucas of Magix…" Flora watches them walk down the steps together. "…King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria…" Flora then smiles as she sees her sister. "…King Marcus and Queen Zara of Callisto, here with Prince Nathan of Callisto and Lady Miele of Linphea…" Next Flora sees the person who invited Helia. "King Damian and Queen Krystal of Linphea…" Many more are called, and finally Flora catches a glimpse of the Queen near the top of the steps. That means she is among the next, after… "Sir Helia of Linphea…" Him… But there is still someone else before her dear friend. "Queen Daphne of Domino…" Flora watches Daphne join the former Winx, and waits for the host and hostess to be called. "And now…" Everyone turns to the grand staircase.

"Finally…" Flora whispers.

"Our host and hostess, his majesty King Anthony, and his beloved wife, _Queen Diaspro_ of Isis, let the ball begin."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is SUPER short. But I wanted to tell you who the queen is. Some of you guessed it! - Winx flora, Yaly3193, and a guest! :) I'm going to try and post part two over the next week. But I have four tests... So... I'LL TRY MY BEST! Love you all! Thanks! xx


	10. Chapter 7 - Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX!

THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! Well, part two of the seventh chapter. That was a little twist, wasn't it? xx

* * *

"Flora." A voice says from behind the lady, surprising her.

"Miele, why are you not with Nathan?" Flora asks as she hugs her sister.

"I saw you alone and decided to say hello." Miele looks at Flora with a sad expression. "The girls wanna talk to you. They've approached me twice already since the dinner, Helia too."

"I'm sorry Miele, but I am not yet ready." Flora replies as she spots Musa and Aisha slowly making their way over.

"They are worried about you and when I first found out you were gone after I got back home, I was worried as well. They search for you wherever they go. And we all want to know why you left, and how come you are so close to Diaspro."

"It's a very long story Miele, and now is not the time to speak about it." Flora says stubbornly, which shocked her sister. Flora was usually calm and sweet, but apparently her reason to leave and her relationship with Diaspro were sore subjects. "Excuse me, but I am going to go speak to Diaspro." Flora nods at her sister and walks along the edge of the ballroom, towards the King and Queen.

"Flora, how are you tonight?" King Anthony asks as the honey brunette walks up to them.

"I am doing fine this evening, and you?" Flora responds formally. Even though Flora and Diaspro were as close as sisters, she never got very close to Anthony. The two ladies talk with the guests for a good two hours, with Diaspro going out to dance every now and then, before the Queen decides to retire to her chambers.

"I will see you tomorrow, Flora."

"Of course, go rest Diaspro, you need your strength." The two ladies hug and Flora decides it is also time for her to leave. Before she can fully cross the ballroom she is caught by Musa and Aisha.

"Flora!" Musa grabs her arm with a weak smile.

"We need to talk."

"Maybe tomorrow girls, I am very tired." Flora tries to come up with an excuse.

"No, you'll just avoid us, and we leave tomorrow." Aisha states as she and Musa drag her outside to the castle gardens, where the other three were already standing.

"We really didn't want to do this Flora, but we need to know." Bloom says with an apologetic tone.

"I know; I just don't know what to say." Flora sighs as she sits down.

"Start with why you left." Stella suggests, sitting down next to the honey brunette.

"Okay… Well… I left for multiple reasons. You know the obvious ones, Helia and Krystal, the fight with my parents, and Miele had just disappeared."

"Yeah, but we'd thought you'd show again, or at least keep contact." Tecna puts in.

"I know… But I was just so scared. I wasn't scared of seeing Helia or my parents again. I was scared because of what I'd done… You see… I've known Diaspro since I was little, like five years old. We were really close and we talked about everything. Then I went to Alfea and she didn't. We lost contact. I was so surprised to see her with Sky; and Bloom, you were so angry, so I spoke to her and we decided to act like we didn't know each other. We saw each other every holiday and we kinda grew closer." Flora looks up from her hands to see all her friends staring at her with shock, Bloom had a bit of anger in her eyes. "She isn't really as mean as she seems, it's just she wanted something and someone else had it."

"Continue with the story Flora." Stella whispers and rubs Flora's back.

"Do you remember the battle we had against Diaspro, the year before I left?" All five ladies nod with curiosity. "Well… I owed Diaspro something, and there was a lot at stake for her during this battle. Her whole family was at stake, and I remember how her parents were always there for me and everything. So I helped her. I was the reason she defeated us, the reason she got the gem. I didn't regret it then, and I don't regret it now. I know I betrayed you, and I feel horrible, but I couldn't let that happen to her." Flora finishes and all her friends are staring at her with shock, anger, and pain in their eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this part is also short. However, if you put the two parts together, it makes a decent lengthed chapter. I know I haven't posted in ages, and I won't have time over the next week since I'm on a trip and only come home Sunday night. Next weekend I'm also quite busy, so you might have to wait a bit. I'm open to ideas of what will happen now, since I'm trying to figure that part out. Thanks for staying with me! Love you all! xx


End file.
